To the rythm of the music
by Kuraudo-chan
Summary: It s a series of one-shots of reader x character (I know I suck at summaries so please read and review) I accept requests
1. Kiyama or Kira Hiroto (Grant) (young)

**Hello this is the first time I write in English so it can have gramar mistakes**

**I hope that you like it.**

**The first chapter is going to Hiroto**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Inazuma Eleven or Hiroto, Level-5 owns them.**

**[edited] It is suposed that you can write reader entries, but without using the legends. So I changed it, from now on your name in this story will be Kazuki Rida. And I also erased the song that I used.**

* * *

><p>Hiroto Kiyama that´s his name, my big secret crush. I'm so in love with him that I only need to see him, and I'm already blushing. Yes, me, Kazuki Rida fell in love with the red-haired boy. But I decided that I must've give up on him, because he wouldn't fall in love with someone like me: shy, quite, don't have a lot of friends, a bookworm… But if it wasn´t thanks to him I wouldn´t be a manager of the team.<p>

_It was my first day of school in Raimon, since I got transferred due the work of my father. I would've liked that mother would be with me, but she died when I was born. I had never seen her in person, only in a photo that father had._

_I was sort of lost since I never visited that school. But for my luck, I bumped into someone._

_"Are you okey?" asked a red-haired boy_

**_'thump' 'thump'_**

_"Ah yes, sorry" you responded to the red-haired boy 'I only just met him, it can´t be that I fell in love with him'_

_"My name´s Kiyama Hiroto, I never saw you here, are you new?" asked the boy_

_"Yes, I just transferred here. By the way my name´s Kazuki Rida. And I'm sort of lost"_

_"Well it´s a pleasure to meet you Kazuki, do you know what class are you in?"_

_"I´m in class 2-B"_

_"What a coincidence, I´m also in class 2-B" the boy gave me a smile and I gave one back "Do you know in what club you want to be?"_

_"Yes, I want to be in the soccer club" I said happily_

_"I can lead you the way, since I'm going to the soccer club" said the boy with his smile_

_"Really?" the boy nodded in response_

_"Come it´s this way" I followed the boy_

_I arrived to the soccer club and opened the door, it was a small room but it had a nice atmosphere._

_"Hi guys!" said Kiyama_

_"Hi" said the other people that were inside the room_

_"Hiroto, who´s that girl?" asked a boy with an orange bandana on his forehead_

_Almost the whole team was drooling because people say that I'm cute, but I won't admit it._

_"Is she your girlfriend?" asked a boy with spiky hair_

_I blushed a little but no one did noticed, but with Kiyama… I could see a tint of pink on his cheeks, and I can see it really good because of his pale skin._

_"No, she´s a friend of mine that wants to be in the soccer club since she´s new" said Kiyama, calmly_

_"Really, then welcome to the club" said the boy with a bandana "Ah, my name´s Mamorou Endou"_

_"Yay! Another manager in the club" said a girl with green hair "My name´s Kino Aki"_

_"My name´s Kazuki Rida"_

_And that´s how I got in the soccer club and met everyone, and by everyone I mean the soccer club._

One night I saw Kiyama all alone with a guitar outside, so I just follow him in silence. He went to a really beautiful place where I can see the whole Inazuma Town. It was a really nice picture of the town, you can appreciate how the different colours of lights illuminate the town.

I hide behind the tree and observed him. It looked like he was going to play the guitar. But for my surprise he began to sing too.

He had an amazing voice, I couldn't resist to exit mi hiding and clap my hands.

"What a wonderful voice you have Kiyama-san!"

"Eh?"

I just realized what I did.

"S-s-sorry!"

"How long do you stand there?"

"Since you began to sing"

"So you heard everything"

I nodded and Kiyama set on a bench.

"Come, sit here"

I obeyed him and sat on the bench, I was so close to him, that I could feel his body heat.

"It´s a nice view, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Hey Kazuki…"

"Yes Kiyama-san?"

"Do you like somebody?"

"W-w-w-what?"

"What I said, do you like somebody?"

"Y-y-yes…"

"Oh ok…." he seemed kind of disappointed

"What about you, do you like somebody?" I asked him

"Y-yes" that broke my heart in pieces

"Who is she?"

He didn´t say nothing.

"If you don´t want to tell me, it´s okey…"

"I like you…" he said

"W-w-what? Can you repeat please?" I asked if he could repeat it, because I thouht I didn't hear right

"I said I like you, no I love you" he said louder, I was in shock that he corresponded my feelings "I like everything of you, your smile, your laugh, I want that you belong to me and to one else…" I didn´t let him finish because I interrupted him

"I love you to Hiroto-kun" I said with a wide smile

Hiroto looked surprised for a moment but the he smiled at me. He came closer to my face, I couldn't avoid blushing

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, a little bit surprised, I closed my eyes in sign that he can kiss me

He kissed me and he closed his eyes to. At the beginning it was a clumsy kiss but then it went better. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened a little my mouth, Ilet him explore my mouth. I didn´t want the kiss end, but sad for me, we both needed air. We broke the kiss but our faces were inches apart. We could feel each other's heat of our breathe.

"Say Rida-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course I want to be your girlfriend" I smiled at him and gave him a short but passionate kiss

In this kiss I had my eyes open. At the corner of my eye I could see two figures, one with green hair and the another one with white collour and a spiky form. The first thing that passed through my mind was:

"Shit"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed<strong>

**Remember R&R**


	2. Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel)

**ME:** guess who's turn it is…

**TENMA:** Suzuno´s?

**ME:** yes!

**SUZUNO:** hey! Why me?

**ME:** because the readers requested you.

**SUZUNO:** but the readers also requested the others!

**ME:** no buts. Do the disclaimer please.

**SUZUNO:** fine… DISCLAIMER: _Kuraudo-chan_ doesn't own me or any characters of Inazuma Eleven, or you.

**ME:** thanks, so now let´s get going with the story!

**TENMA:** wait!

**ME:** what?

**TENMA:** and the warnings?

**ME:** oh, shoot! Totally forgot!

**WARNINGS:** Suzuno is a bit OOC…

**[edited] Like I said in the previous edited chapter from now on your name will be Kazuki Rida.**

* * *

><p><strong>Suzuno Fuusuke  Gazel**

Suzuno and I are really good friends, only with me he doesn't act cold. I was also involved with all that Alliea thing. You was on Suzuno's team, I was the co-captain to be exact.

When the Alliea thing didn´t work out everybody was kind of down. But actually I was happy that Suzuno didn't disappeared of my life. He is my best friend, but… these weeks I feEl strange around him, it ins't an unpleasing feeling but, it makes me stutter when I talk with him.

I was hanging out with the girls and boys of Raimon, and every one of Diamond Dust's team. It was a perfect day and it couldn´t go better. I didn't want the day end… but everyone went home except for Suzuno and me. I was nervous about only thinking that the two of us will be completely alone in the park.

"So… did you have fun today?"

"Yes, I really had fun!" for a moment there was silence "But I didn't want the day end" I said with a sad tone

"Come on, don't be sad! We can always hang out another day" he said cheering you up

I gave him a smile and he gave one back.

Both of us were now watching the sunset.

"_How romantic…"_ I thought _"Wait! What the hell am I thinking?"_

I caught Suzuno stealing glances at me, but I didn't say anything. There was silence but not an unpleasant silence, but a peaceful one. I was thinking about all the good time I spent with Suzuno. Those were my favourite moments of life.

"Kazuki, what are you thinking?"

"About the moments we spent together…" I said with a smile "My favourite moments of life" I said, still looking at the sunset

"Yeah… those are my favourite moments too" he said looking at me

You gave him a smile and he gave one back, and we both began to laugh by remembering all the funny scenes that made he and Nagumo.

_It was a Sunday morning and Suzuno was still sleeping while Nagumo had a black marker in his hand, he had an evil grin. When Suzuno woke up he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn't see his face in the mirror because his vision was a little blurry. _

_He went outside his room and entered the kitchen. Everyone that was in the tried to not to laugh and they were holding their hands on their mouths so they wouldn't burst in laugh. I just entered the kitchen and I was behind Suzuno, and that causes that I can´t see his face._

"_Hey what´s so funny?" I asked _

"_Ah! Hi Kazuki!" said Suzuno turning around to face me_

"_WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

_I couldn't hold it. I burst into laugh making Suzuno quite confuse._

"_Kazuki__, what´s so funny?"_

"_WHAHHHAHHAAA" "Did you look at your face!?"_

"_Eh? My face?"_

_He went to the bathroom and saw his face. It was covered by scribbles and a big black moustache drawn with a black marker. He was mad… really mad._

"_Who was it!?" he exited the bathroom but of course he washed his face first_

"_MWAHAHAHAHAHH" "I think you liked my present" said Nagumo _

"_You´re going to pay for it!"_

"_Well see…"_

"I´m still planning my revenge…"

"I will help you" I said while giggling

"Thanks"

A few minutes passed and it was already dark but we decided to stay a little longer. The park was illuminated by the streetlights. You we were the only people left in the park, and it was peaceful. I enjoyed the breeze that's running through my hair.

"You're a really good friend you know?" I began to talk

"That word hurts"

"What word?" I asked a little confused

"Friend…" he said a little bit sad

"What do you mean?" I don't get wats he saying, is he trying to tell me that he doesn't want to be my friend?

He took both of my hands and stood in front of me, looking into my eyes. He closed his eyes and took deep breath. He opened his eyes, and I was hypnotised by those teal eyes.

"I mean that I love you"

I was shocked and confused at the same time, because maybe I did correspond his feelings.

"But if you don't feel the same way I j-" I didn't let him finish the sentence because I interrupted him

"I'm… just confused" he didn't stop staring at me, in sign that I can continue talking "These weeks… when I´m around you I feel butterflies in my stomach… and, when we need to say goodbye my heart is in pain…"

Suzuno hugged me when I stopped talking, it took me by surprise but I hugged him back.

"I´m happy that you feel the same"

I smiled and he broke the hug. He leaned closer to me.

"Can I kiss you?" I blushed a bit

"Y-yes"

Our lips were inches of distance, and the distance was every time shorter and shorter. His lips were soft and sweet. He asked for entrance and I gave him permission by opening my mouth. He was exploring every part of my mouth. Both of us broke the kiss due the lack of air.

"Rida-chan, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Fuusuke-kun!" and we two went for another kiss

The next day I went to Fuusuke's room, thanks God that he doesn't have roommates. When I entered his room he was already awake and changed clothes.

I gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"How's your morning?" I asked him

"It couldn't go better since you're here" he replied

I had that strange feeling that someone was eavesdropping.

"I have a feeling that someone's eavesdropping"

"Me too"

Fuusuke stood up from his bed and opened the door. I was surprised by seing who was there, it was the whole team and there even was Hitomiko!

"Felicitations you two" said Hitomiko

Since that day everyone was teasing me and Fuusuke for being a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Remember R&R.**


	3. Terumi Afuro (Aphrodi)

**A/N: ****_Hi fellas, sorry for not updating this story for a long time, my apologies. Maybe some of you have noticed that I edited the previous one-shots. At the beginning of this one-shot is in your PoV. And this chapter is about Aphrodi, _****_xDianciex_****_ this one's for you. And before you start reading this, I recomend you to read the author's note I left in the first one-shot. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, nor its characters. I only own the plot and the poems written in this one-shot.**

He's like a God in my eyes and his long hair makes him look so cute. Every time I look into his deep eyes, I loose myself. I can't stop thinking about him, although I know he sees me as a friend. It hurts to be only a friend, of course I want something more. But, he's unreachable, he's a God and I'm only a average girl. There's nothing special about me. And still, I have a small hope that I will be more than friends.

I'm now at school, I was really lucky that Aphrodi was in the same class as me. I wasn't listening at the teacher in the beginning, but when she said we had to do a assignment, all my attention went to her.

The teacher thought us literature and said that we had to do a individual assignment. We needed to write a poem, it doesn't matter if it rimes or not, it must to express feelings. So I decided to write about the feelings of friendship. At the beginning I thought to write a love poem but, what if I needed to read it out loud? It surely be embarrassing if I read it, and there also would be so many love poems tough, from the other girls.

My poem goes like this:

_"At the beginning we're all strangers"_

_"Then we become friends"_

_"There are many types of people"_

_"Arrogant, smart, wise, dum, ignorants and more"_

_"But, somehow, we befriend them"_

_"A friend can have a cold attitude towards you"_

_"But it doesn't matter"_

_"Because, deep inside"_

_"You know they care about you"_

_"They can pull pranks on you"_

_"Of course!"_

_"But, their intention is not hurting you"_

_"Their intention is make good memories"_

_"Whilst they can"_

_"Because there always will come a day"_

_"You need to say 'bye' and take different paths"_

_"And the day you meet again"_

_"You talk about those memories your friends created"_

_"Friends are a important part of your life"_

_"Whether you want it or not"_

_"You'll always have friends"_

_"Even if you say you don't have friends"_

_"There will be always a person that cares about you"_

_"And that person is your friend"_

_"There are occasions"_

_"That friends become something more"_

_"They can become your lover, your family"_

_"There are many things a friend can become"_

_"But there are always sacrifices" _

_"There's nothing in life without risk"_

_"Don't worry"_

_"Live your life how you want"_

_"And"_

_"If you want to know who're your real friends"_

_"Run from them"_

_"And the ones that are chasing you"_

_"Are your real friends"_

It took me long enough but I wrote it. I only hope I get a good grade for it.

~_Time skip-the day where the teacher says the grades for the poems~_

_**~normal PoV~**_

"Okey class, I see that everyone is excited about the poems" started the literature teacher "I'll start saying my opinion" said the teacher and took out a paper with all the grades written on it "There were only two A's and there were many love poems, but there's one that stood out" the teacher shoot a quick glare at one of her students and flashed a smile to the student "That poem is one of the owners of the A's. For my surprise there was only one poem about friendship" everybody opened their eyes in surprise, even our dear Rida "And the rest was about soccer, anger, video games, etc..."

"Miss Elisa, could you tell us who's got the A's?" asked a student

"Sure! The owners of the A's are Terumi and Rida" everybody had their mouths in a 'o' shape "And Terumi, could I talk to you for a moment at the halls?" Hiroto snapped out of his thoughts and nodded and went to the halls.

Rida was surprised for sure that she got an A, but that wasn't her problem. Her problem was that the teacher said it was a love poem that had one of the A's, and that meant that Terumi wrote a love poem. It broke her heart, he was in love with somebody. And she thought it was definitely not meant for her that poem. She didn't notice it, but she had some tears falling from her face to her desk.

"Terumi, are you planing to give that poem to someone?" Asked the woman, Terumi's face went red straight away

"I-I huh... hum..." He started stuttering not knowing what to say "I see..." replied the teacher "Well, good luck with her, bud! Don't forget to sign it before putting it in the lucky girl's locker!" and then the teacher entered the classroom "Terumi, if I were you, I would go to the bathroom and cool your face down with cold water" that's all she said after letting him there alone in the halls

He did what he was advised and went to cool down his face. When he came back to the classroom the teacher was giving back the poems, she specially had put his in a envelope and gave it to him when he entered.

~time skip-after school~

Terumi was the first one out of the class and was in a hurry. He didn't want that someone saw what he's about to do. He slipped the envelope, that the teacher gave him, into a locker. Then he quickly ran out of the school.

~your PoV

I felt heart broken, I didn't want to do nothing, only cry and cry 'till I haven't got more tears to cry. But I couldn't just skip practice, I need to cheer my team.

I had the feeling that I forgot something in the locker, so I went to the locker, to be sure that I had everything. When I opened my locker I saw there was a blue envelope and took it. Who's is it? There was nothing written on the envelope, but I decided that I would open the envelope at practice. At least I have something to do. I didn't care to put the envelope in my school bag, I held it with my hand.

When I got to the soccer field, I sat at the benches were the I usually sit at practice. Besides me sat the other managers, they saw the envelope and asked for it. I answered with a "I don't know, I found it in my locker and wanted to open it at practice". They looked at me with expectant eyes and I opened the envelope and began reading. It was a poem.

_"The first time I laid eyes on you"_

_"My heart started to beat harder and faster"_

_"I decided that you were only a crush"_

_"I tried to ignore those feelings"_

_"But as the days past by"_

_"These feelings grew stronger"_

_"And then it was for sure"_

_"You're not my crush anymore"_

_"You're much better than that"_

_"Your the love of my life"_

_"We're so close"_

_"Yet so far"_

_"I want those eyes"_

_"Those eyes were I lose myself"_

_"Every time I look into them"_

_"I want that smile"_

_"That smile that melts my heart"_

_"Every time you give me one" _

_"I want that voice"_

_"That voice that sounds like music to my ears"_

_"Every time you talk" _

_"I want to touch you"_

_"I want to kiss you"_

_"I want you to be mine"_

_"I want all your smiles for myself"_

_"It can sound selfish"_

_"But I don't care"_

_"My love for you is real"_

_"I want to be your side"_

_"No matter what"_

_"Because I love you"_

_"I love you with all my soul"_

_"With all my life"_

_"And with my whole self existence"_

_"I love you"_

_"And I will love you"_

_"No matter what"_

_"Some day"_

_"You'll return these feelings"_

_"Or maybe not"_

_"But one thing I tell you for sure"_

_"No one will love you as I love you"_

_"I may say that I'm a God"_

_"But you're a angel"_

_"My angel"_

_ I love you Rida! ~Aphrodi a.k.a. Terumi Afuro_

Tears began falling, it were tears of happiness. I was looking left and right, I was looking for Aphrodi. But he was nowhere to be found, he skipped practice...

"Coach!" I called out for the coach "What is it?" he asks me "Where's Aphrodi?"

"I don't know, I think he went home. But he did tell me that he will be skipping practice" replied the coach "Thank you, coach!" and I went to Aphrodi's house

When I finally got it to his house, I knew he wouldn't open the door and his parents weren't home 'cause they went for a work trip. I remember that he told me that he hid a spare key in the flowerpot near the door, outside.

I spotted the flowerpot and took the key inside. I opened the door and went upstairs and stood by the door to his room.

I somehow found the courage to open the door, to only reveal him sleeping on his bed with his school uniform on. I watched Aphrodi's peaceful face and now that I look at him sleeping, he's more cuter than he was already. I blushed with a dark shade of red and shook my head, to clear my thoughts. I had to think of a way to tell him that I love him back.

To write what I could say, I took a paper and a pen out of my school bag and sat by his desk. I had nothing that I could write, and for write at least something I wrote 'I love you too'. I thought and thought, nothing. I decided to rest my head on the desk, but I fell asleep.

When I woke up, instead being on the hard stool, I was on a bed. I sat up on the bed and saw Aphrodi at the desk I fell asleep. Then it got to me, he must've read what I wrote down. I blushed a very deep red and he was facing me now, looking me straight in the eyes.

"You finally woke up" he said with his smiles that melts my heart, and I blushed even more "Don't do that, please..." What did I do wrong? "If you blush so much I might get out of control" when he said that I blushed even more

He pinned me down on his bed, he was now on top of me. With each hand holding my wrists, I glared at his deep maroon-red eyes, they were full of happiness and lust "I've warned you..." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath touching the skin of my neck. I closed my eyes and he began giving butterfly kisses on my neck and he bit on my neck, hard enough to leave a hickey, I moaned. I'm sure that he had a smirk, I'm surely it sounded like music to his ears "Let me hear your voice again, please..." He tried to sound seductive, and it worked, I moaned again.

He was now by my chin, always a bit higher and when he reached the height of my lips, he stopped giving me small kisses. I opened one eye to look what's happening to him. His gaze was directed into my lips, but he didn't dare to kiss them. Such a sweet boy he is, so I made the final move. I closed my eye and leaned my head forward to kiss him in the lips, it took him by surprise. 'Cause he didn't kiss back for a second or two, he than started kissing me back. His lips were so soft, sweet and hot, I'm sure that I will get addicted to them.

The next morning I wore a scarf, I went to practice and saw Aphrodi grinning. He stood next to me and I gave him a kiss on his lips, which he gladly accepted. But there was one question going through my head "Are we now... well, you know... Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He gave me a smile and kissed me on the cheek "Of course we are"

_**A/N: Did you like it? I hope that you did, and I would really appreciate it if you said if something was wrong or say me some advice for the next one-shot. And thank you so much, for using your precious time reading it. And I also used this poems in my QuoteV account. 'Till next time!**_


End file.
